Your Love is a Lie
by bonsai-tea
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been going out for awhile, but Naruto is starting to doubt about how faithful Sakura really is. He finds out the hard way and what will happen? Songfic. First fic so please critique away! Everyone loves a twisty plot with no end.
1. Your love is a lie

Just my first fan fic so I'll skip all the crap about how this is crappy because we all know new writers are crappy writers…or so they think. So yeah, uhhh I don't own anything, my house belongs to the bank and Naruto does not belong to me T_T

There really is no summary so just go on an read ahead!~

Based on the many songs on my ipod that I put on shuffle/ requests if there are any that go along with the soon to be discovered plot ^^

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

It was a cloudy morning when Naruto Uzumaki was calling his girlfriend, Sakura, for the 123th time that day…ok month. He was getting tired of her not picking up her phone and an aggravated Naruto is not a happy Naruto.

"GODDAMMIT SAKURA ANSWER ME!!" Naruto shouted into the phone. Then in a softer tone he said "Where are you? You haven't returned any of my calls since I saw you last month…..Please call back. I love you…Bye."

_**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?**_

Naruto paced back and forth in their apartment, unsure of what to do. A little bit later he decided to take a walk in no direction or reason but just to kill time. Kiba was out with Hinata….basically everyone else was out on a date! Except for Sasuke but he's an ass and Naruto did not want the teme to bring his mood down even more.

As he pulled out his sweater to go outside a note fluttered to the ground. It was a pink note with Sakura's scent on it. Curious Naruto opened and read it. It said : **Sai, meet me at the park tomorrow, and don't worry Naruto will never know. He's too oblivious to figure anything out. See you then. –Sakura **

A nagging feeling was clawing at Naruto while he tried to make sense of the letter. It definitely didn't suggest anything, but it was hard to tell when she had written it. Putting it aside Naruto just left for the park.

_**I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**_

It started out as a brisk walk in the busy streets of Konoha, and before he knew it he was full out sprinting.

'_Why the hell am I running? What is there do I need to prove?....ah yes Sakura….don't leave…'_

_**I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool**_

Then he saw Sakura sitting on the park bench, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while." Naruto panted out.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Eh. Just needed to get out of the house….what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

Now looking nervous, Sakura replied, "Oh just enjoying the scenery, it's really nice isn't it?"

'_Scenery my ass.' Thought Naruto._

_**You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool**_

Naruto grinned, but it never really reached his eyes and said, "It's nice for a date isn't it Sakura-chan?"

Blushing, Sakura simply nodded her head and just stood there.

"…Sakura…um….. are you waiting for someone?"

"What? Yeah I'm meeting up with Sai to talk about something that's all. No need to be jealous."

"Who said I was jealous? If anything they should be jealous of _us_." Naruto said feeling a bit more relieved. "I'll see ya tomorrow okay? Oh yea and Sakura….could you please pick up your phone once in a while?"

"Hehe okay Naruto."

'_She never said "I love you'….' _was the first thought that came up.

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
**__But I feel it__**  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
**__But I see it__**  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
**__But I know__**  
Your love is just a lie  
**__Lie__**  
It's nothing but a lie  
**__Lie_

"Wait Sakura!" yelling as he ran after her. When he got to her he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Sakura just stood, shocked by the action.

"Naruto….."

"I love you Sakura."

"But Naruto we've just been dating for a year! And-"

"And we've never even HUGGED Sakura! Never even HUGGED."

"I just need more time Naruto…Please…for me? There's just so much going on right now and I'm busy so I don't have time…"

'It's like she thinks I want sex or something…'

_**You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean**_

At a second attempt to try to reassure Sakura he wouldn't leave her, he kissed her once more. This time Sakura pushed him away and didn't look into his eyes.

"I'msorry Naruto…. I'm just so confused right now…"

"Well then trust me! Let me help you! You don't have to do this alone you know…"

_**How does it feel when we kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
**_

"I'm sorry…I have to do this alone…"

"Sakura….."

_**So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.**_

Instead of kissing her, Naruto hugged her, hoping that it would reassure her, even if just a little bit. It had felt like forever until someone had coughed just behind them. Naruto looked up to see who it was. Sai. Sai was standing there with his fake smile plastered on to his face and a brow twitching, or that's what Naruto thought it was.

"Hey. I'm here to meet up with Sakura."

"Sai! Hi! You're early." said Sakura. "Well, see ya Naruto!..I love you!", she added, but it had seemed forced and this had puzzled Naruto. Everyone had known about their relationship for awhile. Why was Sakura being so distant? Though everyone had told him to stop wanting going out with her, he had insisted to ask her out. In the cold park, all alone, he started to cry. The reason unknown and he walked, slowly, home.

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
**__But I feel it__**  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
**__But I see it__**  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
**__Lie__**  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
**__Lie__**  
Lie  
**__Lie__**  
Lie  
**__Lie__**  
Lie **_

**Your love is just a lie...**

* * *

Done! Woot! Well that took two days. I'm new so I'm not very sure about how this whole thing works with communities and stuff so along with reviews and ideas please help my around? ^^'

The song is called **You're Love is a Lie- **by Simple Plan


	2. Whisper

**Hiya! Call me Dale ( D-dark A-angel L-light E- just to make it sound right ^^) **

**Everything goes as follows: Naruto does not belong to me but we all borrow and share him.**

**Okay so the summary as goes is a one sentence summary: Naruto finds Sakura cheating on him and so he turns to his teme of a friend Sasuke for help. **

**

* * *

**The clouds started to get darker as Naruto walked home wondering what was going on with Sakura and Sai. He may be a knuckle head but he wasnt as stupid and dense as people had labled him to be. What was going on? Naruto stopped, debating whether or not to follow them, but he decided not to. Just then a crash of thunder came and it started to down pour.

'Damn it! Why me?' thought Naruto and he started to sprint home.

* * *

Panting, Naruto had made it back dripping wet, with flushed cheeks.

_'Gotta go take a shower and dry off before I catch a cold..._'

Naruto did not notice the pairs of shoes hidden in the corner due to his weariness and made his way to the shower, but stopped suddenly as he heard shuffling in Sakura's room. He put his ear on the door but the noise had stopped. _'Must've been my imagination...'_

He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes, turned on the shower and hopped right in, the warm water cascading down his back.

_'Wonder when Sakura's gonna get back.... I should make something special for her,it's our anniversary tomorrow...i wonder if she remembers..'_

"Gah!! Get a grip! Ofcourse she would remember! Girls just automatically know this stuff!" he turned off the shower and put on his nightwear which consisted of teddy bear pants and a T-shirt a size or two too big. Of course it wasn't night yet but Naruto wasn't intending on going anywhere else so might as well change now. He went into the kitchen to make something special for Sakura when she came home (if she ever did). He put on a manly apron (or as manly as it could get) and went straight to work chopping the vegetables for soup. Suddenly he heard a loud crash in one of the bedrooms and accidentally cut himself.

"Dammit! Why do bad things happen to bad people!!" (1)

He went to clean the wound and cover it up. Then he went to check the rooms to see what was going on. His, then Sakura's. Hesitantly he opened the door and looked in. What he saw was something he never thought would happen. There_** she**_ was...there **_they _**were. Making out and getting ready for other things to come. They were so caught up in each other that neither Sai or Sakura saw Naruto standing there shocked.

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
**

He slammed the door shut and the couple stopped. Sai stood to re-opened the door. No one was there. Smirking, he had done his purpose. Turning back to Sakura he said he has to go or else he would be late for work. Without a glance back he left.

Naruto was running. Why hadn't he seen it before? He should have listened to everyone. " Why the hell did it happen to me?!?!?" the poor blonde shouted into the endless darkness of the sky. " Why did it have to be like this?"

**Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself **

**-With Sakura-**

Sai had left, just leaving Sakura there trying to comprehend what just happened. There was a figure standing at the dor way and.... _'Shit. That's what I'm in...VERY deep shit._' She didn't mean for this to happen..but it just...did.

"URGH!! That's not a good enough excuse! I gotta go find Naruto and tell him...something besides what he saw."

**-Back with Naruto-**

The usually hyperactive blonde was now sitting on a park bench sulking underneath his "emo cloud." Who knew he ever had one? But he knew for damn sure that Sakura had meant to do this to him. But why? Naruto was really confused right now and just wanted to deny everything and just make the hole in his chest go away...

**This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

_'Damn.. It's still down-pouring and I have nowhere else to go.....'_He kept wandering until he came to a mansion (or at least that's what he thought but it was HUGE) Surprisingly it was Sasuke-teme's house. _'Whoop-dee-fucking-do I somehow got to this bastard's house...OF ALL PEOPLE!!'_ With a big sigh he trudged to the door and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again and got the same result.

"The damn ice princess is probably getting his beauty sleep..." muttered Naruto.

"What did you say?"

Naruto jumped and turned to the owner of the velvety voice. Itachi.

"I just need a place to stay for the nice pleeeease? Something came up... "

The elder Uchiha looked the kitsune up and down. His clothes were stuck to his skin, showing off his curves and toned chest and the shirt hung off of one shoulder revealing some bronze skin. To say the blonde was...delectable was an understatement. "Ofcourse you can stay Naruto-kun. Ice princess Sasuke is quite grumpy from the racket you've caused but I will see to that." He said as he smiled.

Naruto shuddered. A Uchiha...SMILED. It was the end of the world as he knew it but there was always the thought of a pink sakura flower that was always weighing heavily in his mind. He just wanted to run away..run away from it all and die. But that was a bit over dramatic and Naruto did not do drama. So he stepped into the house...Into a nicer kind of hell.

**Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die **

The next few moments were ones that Naruto had dreaded. Sasuke had always loved his beauty sleeps and would literally kill anyone who interrupted. Fidgeting in the hallway he just stood there, unsure of what to do. The silence is broken when he hears a bang, an "I WILL KILL YOU GODDAMMIT ITACHI!!", and a string of many, many colorful words. The scared blonde tip-toed into the kitchen which was where the sound had come from. Itachi was standing there, tomatoe in hand as he skillfully dodged the various sharp items that Sasuke was throwing. None of them noticed Naruto until a knife sliced his cheek. It came from violent to an akward silence and Sasuke was drinking in the image of Naruto presented in front of him. Itachi smirked, seeing his little brother trying to control a nosebleed. Itachi gracefully made his way to Naruto.

"See what you did Sasuke? You hurt you're boyfriend." Then he licked the wound on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was soon blushing as red as the tomato Itachi was holding.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sasuke gritted throught his teeth. _'yet.' "_So Naruto what brings you here?"

"Ummm could we talk about this somewhere else..privately?" If Naruto wasn't already red, he was blushing so red that even Hinata was be put to shame.

"Yeah sure. Nii-san we'll be in my room just so you know."

"Deciding to finally respect you're elder huh Sasuke?"

"Fuck you Itachi!"

" It was nice while it lasted... I love you too Sasuke."

When they had made it to Sasuke's room Naruto was trembling and sniffling. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke hugged the slightly shorter boy and he sobbed into Sasuke's shirt.

"Hey Naruto? We should get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

" 'kay..."

Sasuke went to the dresser and got Naruto a pair of boxers and a shirt that was , yet again, a sized too big for the blonde but he didn't care. After he got changed he sobbed some more. Sasuke stroked the golden locks of hair as Naruto cried.

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

"I found Sakura cheating on me with Sai.." Naruto chocked out. "I should've listened to everyone. No it feels like they will rub it in my face and turn away from me like most of the village did when they think I've killed my parents. But I didn't! We promised each other that we would be faithful to each other, and that we would never hurt each other or anyone else... but she broke it.."

Sasuke was silent, he himself had broken a promise with Naruto but he had quickly repaired the broken bond and Naruto had forgiven him.

Naruto spoke again, " I just feel like I want to die! I'm 16 but I've just lived 5!! The other 11 years didn't feel like I was living... It would be better if I died..."

"Don't say that!-"

"It's the truth! Remember how I always used to speak of fairytales? How I always used to tell them all the time? Well they all are lies!! There are never such things as happy endings!" Naruto shouted , crying even harder.

**Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die**

"Naruto! get a grip! Stop thinking like that! You're the one person I care about! even if you think everyone will turn away they won't! I will always be there for you! "cause .."cause.. I LOVE YOU Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sasu-" he was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's "Sasuke... I.. Please give me sometime to figure this out.."

"As long as you need to Naruto. Lets go to sleep."

A small smile graced Naruto's swollen face. Sasuke loved him. He was loved, by one of the people he cared for the most. That smile stayed there even when he was sleeping in the embrace of a certain Uchiha as he forgot all his worries to an endless, clear sky.

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
**

Jolting awake Naruto found that it was not a dream, and he was indeed in the house of Sasuke Uchiha. _'What am i going to do about Sakura?'_

**She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

* * *

**AGH!! It seems to depressing! :( Please read and review! :) And again with some help around this place because it took my 5 minutes to find where this story was ^^ Even the hardest criticisms are welcomed! =D**

**Song is : Whisper by Evanescene**

**(1) This was said by twinfools! visit fightingdreamers pro on youtube to watch their videos. They cosplay Naruto and other anime. ^^**


	3. Come Back to Me

**Dale here! I try to get on chapter each day...or every two days XD. I guess I should make this like a songfic or something right? You should listen to the song(s) while reading this, it adds some sort of effect :)**

**Again Naruto doesn't belong to me neither does the song, Come Back to Me by Utada Hikaru belong to me either ^^**

**This is all in third person so even if it says a certain person's point of view it just focuses more on said person.**

**"**talking**"**

**'**thinking'

*phone*

* * *

The next day was somewhat nicer than the day before. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping. It would have been a great story setting if it weren't for the many crashes and bangs from the Uchiha household. It was like the alarm clock Naruto always wok up to , except for the fact he couldn't turn it off or chuck it at the wall opposite from him. Growling, Naruto lazily got out of bed and made his way downstairs. It did not surprise him that Sasuke was bickering with Itachi about something pointless like sleep.. He giggled at the two brothers. It must be family tradition to fight every morning. Naruto smiled softly; remembering sasuke's parents. They were never home but when they were they would usually banter about food and trivial things.

"Good morning Itachi-san and Sasuke." chirped Naruto.

"Good morning Naru-chan." They said in sync. Then glared at each other while little Naru-chan glared at them for the nickname. They then engaged in a glaring contest which resulted in a draw when Naruto's phone rang. He went to go check who it was. Sakura. Should he pick up? They were going to have to talk things out later...Why not do it now? With a big sigh he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

*Naruto? Hi.*

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" ,said Naruto, trying to sound casual.

*Ummm...Could we meet up at the cafe down the street from our apartment? In like and hour? There's something I want to talk about....*

" Yeah me too. Okay I'll see you in a bit." Before she was about to say anything Naruto hung up.

"Do you need a ride there? It's kinda far.." Sasuke offered.

"Nah it's okay, I could walk."

Just then thunder clapped and it started to rain just as hard as yesterday.

"On second thought..I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto blushed sheepishly.

This earned a smirk from the Uchiha. "Okay well lets get ready."

'Let me at the bitch that hurt him. I'll protect him for the rest of my life.'

**-Sakura's view-**

Sakura paced back and forth while changing. What was she to do? She can't break up with him! He has to break up with her so that she could be with Sai! But what was she gonna tell him? Sakura wasn't a bitch but then again she wasn't a saint either. She had planned out all the setbacks that could possibly happen. She had ownership of the apartment, most of the village was against Naruto, and she was one of the most respected people in the whole country! There was no way she would face any set backs. Naruto wasn't a challenge she was sure of it! Sakura glanced out the window, it was raining. _'What am I kidding myself? I want his forgiveness and get back together to the way it was before Sai came into the picture...Naruto...please don't leave me...'_Sakura held in a sob.

**The Rain Falls On My Window  
And the coldness runs through my soul  
And the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone  
**

She went out to the car and let for the cafe with a heavy heart...

**-At the cafe-**

Sakura waited while looking at her hands on her lap. _'Naruto is never late for anything. He should be here about now.'_

Right then she saw him walk in...with Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened. This was how she had met Naruto, at this exact cafe. He had tried to attract her attention by sending her gift cards and treats from the cafe. Eventually they went out and that led to this. Sakura mentally hit her head against a wall. Why was she so stupid? _'I hope i could fix this...'_

**I wish that I could photoshop  
All our bad memories  
Cause the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone**

**-Naruto's view-**

He looked around the cafe. Sasuke had insisted to come in with Naruto and he eventually gave in. This was where he as Sakura had first met; where he asked her out. "This brings back memories..."

Finally he saw Sakura sitting at the far corner where it was a bit more private than the rest of the cafe. He made his way there and sat down, followed by Sasuke. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"Naruto could it just be you and me? It's...uncomfortable to have Sasuke here."

"Oh, okay Sakura. You heard her teme could you please leave? I told you she wouldn't want you to hear this!"

Sasuke grunted and left, but before he reached the door he said, " I'll be right in front of where you two are sitting, if I see anything going on I'll be here in a split second got it? So no fighting."

Turning back to Sakura, Naruto asked, " So? What was it you were going to talk about?"

"Umm.. well you must have seen the little incident that happened yesterday and-"

"And you wanted to say sorry."

"Y-yeah.."

"Why'd you do it? Did I do something wrong? What is it? Tell me!"

**If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past**

**"**Naruto....Sai. He needed to release his sexual frustration so-"

"So what? Why can't he go get a hooker or something? He knows we are going out! I can't believe it! You let your boyfriend's friend touch you in many ways but you won't even let your boyfriend HUG you?"

"We could just forget about him forget about everyone!..Just think of US. We only need each other! Please I'm sorry I did this to you but-"

**Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
Boy you're one in a million  
Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
You're one in a million , One in a million**

"But what? How do I know that you won't do this to me again?"

"Stop being a jerk!"

"Stop turning this around so you seem like the innocent one! You just don't want me to leave because it would ruin your reputation! You don't care!"

"I ruined my reputation when I said yes to you ungrateful bitch! Do you do this to all your girlfriends?!" Sakura shrieked.

Salt tears rolled down Naruto's face. "No...You were the first person I've ever went out with. You made me think... that maybe people aren't really that bad. That there were some people out there who accepted me for who I was, not what I did. I guess I was wrong."

**Lower East Side of Manhattan  
She goes shopping for new clothes  
And she buys this and she buys that  
Just leave her alone  
**

"Could you listen...to my side?" said Sakura. _'I was his first? Dang now it's gonna be even harder to do this next part... Please forgive me Naruto I have to do this.'_

"What story do you have? There's no motive when you're cheating on someone." Naruto was right, there wasn't because...

"It just happened."

"Is that it? It just happened? "

"N-no...Sai forced me into it..."

"Bullshit! From what I saw you were going along great with it."

"Fuck you Naruto. Can't you let me explain instead of saying those things?"

"That are TRUE might I add."

**I wish that he would listen to her side of the story  
It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad  
And she's wiser for it now**

"Naruto..I don't care if you hate me...just forgive me. I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

" Sakura..I...I acc-"

"Naruto don't!"

Naruto turned, shocked.

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?"

"She's gonna rip your heart out all over again!"

"Bastard! Stop telling Naruto lies! You've broken the promise you made to him and you think he should trust YOU!"

" Who are you going to believe Naruto? You're best friend whose like your brother? Or the bitch that took everything away from you?"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I don't even know what to think anymore! Sakura...get out of the house by tomorrow..."

"I own the house now Naruto. You don't own it anymore."

"That's IT! you break my heart, you don't even say that you cheated on me. You keep avoiding the question. And now you take away my house that I tried to get for YOU?"

**I admit I cheated  
Don't know why I did it  
But I do regret it  
Nothing I can do or say can change the past**

Naruto fell to his knees. "What did I ever do to you? Did I do something wrong? What are you doing to me? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TELL ME!" His voice became desperate. It hurt Sasuke to see Naruto like this. "I'ts over Sakura." Then he stood and left. Like an emotionless(--is that even a word? O.o) ghost. Sasuke gave here a long, sad look. Then just as fast as Naruto, he left.

**Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
Boy you're one in a million  
Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
You're one in a million  
One in a million**

Sasuke and Naruto failed to see the tears that started to roll down Sakura's face as her knees buckled and she fell. _'He has to forget me, I have to be such a bad memory that he will forget. I'm sorry Naruto. You deserve better...Good bye..'_

**Everything I ever did  
Heaven knows I'm sorry babe  
I was too young to see  
You were always there for me  
And my curiosity got the better of me  
Baby take it easy on me**

_'What am I going to do about Sai? I took Naruto's house because I have no place else to live...but that's still selfish no matter how I put it. I screwed up big time. You don't know how painful it was to let you go Naruto. You don't know...' _

**Anything from A to Z  
Call me what you wanna babe  
I open my heart to thee  
**

_'You made me feel too Naruto...'_

**You are my priority  
Can't you see you've punished me  
More than enough already  
Baby take it easy on me  
**

'_Don't leave...Come back...Please...'_

**Baby come back to me**

On the way home Naruto was crying endlessly. All Sasuke could do was helplessly watch. '_Naruto..I let you down again..'_

**Baby come back to me**

**

* * *

**

**Done! Oww my hands hurt... ^^' I shortened the song a bit just so you know XD and I feel kinda mean about this :( Next chapter coming up soon! Review please! It makes a difference in every writer's life :)**


	4. Fairytale

**Hiya! This next one might be a bit confusing cause I was confused when I was writing it ^^' **

**This next song originally was in Chinese but this is the English translation. (cool thing is, is that you could sing it even when it's in English =D)**

**song: Tong Hua by Guang Liang **

**In English it means Fairytale **

**Flash backs will be in italics because im too lazy to type them out x] **

**Read, enjoy and review! =]**

* * *

**12 years ago...**

_"Sasu! Sasu! Listen to this story I made up!" shouted a chibi Naruto._

_"Okay okay Naru-chan."_

_"Naruto pouted at the nickname. "Stop calling me that Sasu-teme!"_

_Sasuke grinned and changed the subject. "What was that story you were going to tell me?"_

_Naruto's face lit up. "Well, Once upon a time....."_

Sasuke sighed. He had brought Naruto to his house again and tomorrow get Naruto's things from that pink haired witch. Naruto never told him a story ever since his parents had been killed. It was like he simply stopped believing in them...and happy endings.

**Forgot how long it's been  
Since I last heard you  
Telling me 'bout your favorite story  
**

**5 years ago...**

_"Sasuke! No! Don't go! We made a promise to always stay by each others side!"_

_"Well people change and I fully intend to break that bond. I mean who would hang out with a loser like you?" Sasuke left to join the "in" crowd._

Sasuke had gotten into so much trouble. And just because the people said Naruto was trouble! Naruto was definitely less trouble than the other friends that he made. Sasuke was Naruto's only friend back then. They had been like brothers...But Sasuke was foolish to break that bond that made them so strong. Even when they were friends now, he still regretted leaving Naruto.

_"Rich kid can't even fight!" Shouted a kid as he kicked Sasuke. He could fight a couple guys at once, but there were 8 guys surrounding him and they over powered him. Sasuke's "friends" just stood by and watched as Sasuke was getting beat up._

_"Leave him alone!" Naruto shouted. The bullies looked up. Naruto was wearing a panda shirt and matching capris that made him look 8 so it was hard to take him seriously. He looked too adorable!_

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Throw flowers at me?" The boy taunted. Right then Naruto threw a punch that landed square on the kid's face. Eventually he got beat up too. It wasn't until Itachi came that the bullies scampered away._

Sasuke sighed again. Naruto had always been there for him even though he wasn't there for Naruto. _'Maybe he hadn't forgiven me yet...'_

**Thought for a long time,  
Began to worry.  
Was it me who did something wrong?**

_"Sasuke!!! THEY DIED!! THEY WERE KILLED!!" wailed Naruto. " They took their stupid stories with them too. There aren't fairytales! There aren't any happy endings! They are all LIES!!... Have you ever lied to me?"_

_All Sasuke could do was stare at Naruto, his usual ball of sunshine, in shock. Was this the true him? Was his attitude everyday just an act?_

**You cried and said to me  
That fairytales are all just lies.  
There is no way I could be your prince**

Sasuke stood and went over to Naruto who was sitting on his bed, blank eyes staring ahead. "Naruto, don't be like that please.."

" It's hard not to...and yet I don't feel the heartache...just emptiness...Like there's not much more of a reason to live....Whose life have I changed anyways?"

"Mine dobe! When my parents weren't there, you WERE! You helped me up when I fell....You've changed my LIFE and me into something BETTER!"

**But you don't understand  
Since you gave me your hands  
Stars in my sky began to shine.**

Naruto was shocked, then confused. "I did?"

"Yes. You did." Then Sasuke wrapped his arms aroung Naruto

"Promise you won't leave me.." , whispered Naruto. Sasuke hesitated. Could he really keep a promise that he had broken many times before? Naruto took his silence as uneasiness and turned around.

"Naruto.." Sasuke started, unsure of what to say. He had to be careful of his words. " I..I will and if I were to break this promise...beat some sense into me. I'm afraid of hurting you again..."

Naruto smiled. it was hard for the Uchiha to express his feelings but he was getting better at it now.

**I'm willing to change into  
The angel in those fairy tales  
Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.**

"Sasu....Wanna hear a story I just made up?"

"Yeah..." It has been 12 years...12 years since he's said those words.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who loved another person, but the boy couldn't keep his promise so he DIED. After that he came back to life and lifed hapily ever after. The end." Said Naruto with a creepy, sarcastic smile. Sasuke in turn paled.

**You must believe, believe that we will be like a fairytale,  
Ending with happiness and love.**

Naruto giggled at the reaction he got from Sasuke. It was fun to make the almighty Uchiha pale. Just as quickly as he had paled, Sasuke regained his composure and scowled. "That's not funny."

Unable to control himself, Naurto bursted out laughing. " Hehe. Whatever you say."

'_He seems to have gotten over the shock of it all....maybe I should ask him now...The time feels right..'_

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke hesitated. ( He seems to be hesitating a lot recently x]) "Do..Do you trust me?...Even though i have broken so many promises to you?"

A mix of emotions flickered across Naruto's eyes. "Yeah...I still do." A small smiled found its way on to Naruto's face, and yet salt tears started to form in those perfect, endless sky blue eyes. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for when I was younger and always went crying to you. I know that made you feel helpless and that you felt that it was your fault you couldn't do anything about it but it wasn't your fault... My promise to you I will become stronger..." Naruto's eyes were determined. Sasuke tried not to stare at him, but he just looked to cute right now.

**You cried and said to me  
That fairytales are all just lies.  
There is no way I could be your prince**

He continued, "Now I know; that you're always there for me. that it's okay to be weak and cry...So I'd like to thank you....for everything."

_'Who knew he was this smart.'_thought Sasuke.

**But you don't understand  
Since you gave me your hands  
stars in my sky are starting to shine.**

"No, thank YOU, Naruto."

Naruto blushed. He felt like a girl doing that. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto mumbled, looking away. Sasuke gave a genuine laugh and pulled Naruto into his embrace.

"Naruto, we've been through a lot together and I just wanna ask.....Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer but the right after the word was said Naruto covered his mouth. Had he really said that?

Sasuke smirked. "You are so cute."

"Don't call a grown man cute dammit!"

"One, you aren't a grown man, you're 16. Two, you're shorted then most guys, 5 foot 6 to be exact. Three, you act like a kid that's sugar high, thus making you cute. Four, only I could call you that. Would you like me to go on?"

"No. Damn possessive bastards and their twisted logics. And who said I agreed to go out with you?"

"Well you obviously didn't object now did you?" Sasuke's smirk grew but the second.

".....Bastard."

"Nice come back moron."

"Don't call your boyfriend a moron."

"Hn. So now you finally agree?"

"Urrggh!! Just shut up and get to bed."

"We're already in bed."

"Don't smart mouth me mister!"

Naruto fumed for the rest of the night and neither of them got to sleep.

**I want to be your fantasy  
The angel that you used to love.  
Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near.**

After a while of fuming Naruto finally said, "You know..I think there could be happiness, even in tough times. As long as we have each other and keep trying we could get through anything."

"Shut up and go to sleep and you got the from one of those chick flicks you watched didn't you?"

".......Insensitive jerk."

"Idiotic moron."

"Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

".."

"Will do bastard." Naruto could tell said Uchiha wa having a hard time restraining himself from beating the crap out of his blonde boyfriend. Man, it was fun to push his buttons. Naruto's eyes slowly started to get heavy as he was falling asleep. "I love you...." ,he mumbled so softly, one had to strain to hear it. But Sasuke heard it.

"I love you too." And they both surrendered to the tranquility of night in each others warm embrace.

**You must believe, believe that we will be like a fairytale,  
Ending with happiness and love.**

* * *

**It's been so fun doing this! I'd like to thank everyone for reading it. It feels like I'm stalling... Just a couple more chaps x] Review! **


	5. Missing

**Hiya! I don't really know if anyone is really reading my story or if they're thinking "What IS this?!?!?" , but right now it feels like I'm stalling. I don't know for what but if the next few chapters seem kinda choppy or bad it's cuz on line paper they are scribbles. ^^**

**Okay so basically i posted up thanks to the threat- I mean motivation my friend , anonymous-ninja13. Check out her fics while you're at it ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me I would be thankful if I even got a piece of his hair. I don't own any of the lyrics later. The song in this one is called Missing by Evanescence.**

**Read, enjoy and review! x]**

**

* * *

**_A little blonde boy with bright, sparkling blue eyes ran up to a couple holding hands. "Mommy! Daddy!" The boy was running towards his parents whose arms were open wide. Suddenly the boy and couple were frozen in place. 'What's going on?' The next thing he knew, there were gun shots heard and the happy couple with their arms so welcoming and warm, were laying in their own blood. Dead. That was when the boy was able to move again. "Nooo!!" And the image broke into a million pieces. A shattered memory, then consumed by darkness..._

"Noo!" Naruto jolted awake heavily panting with cold sweat on his forehead. " I-It was just...a dream..." Naruto glanced outside. The darkness was still there but he could see a hint of orange in the horizon. Since it was winter the sun would be rising later then usual. He turned back to look at his boyfriend sleeping soundly by his side. (For what ever reason I don't know) The devil's face looked almost angelic. Almost. He smiled and laid back down for if he tried to get out now, he would surely wake up the raven. He was just lucky he didn't wake Sasuke up when he jolted. Sasuke would've had his head, boyfriend or not. Naruto stared at Sasuke's rather boring ceiling. It's been a while since he's had that dream...After his parents' he was shunned by the village and no matter how hard he tried, they just pushed him back down to start all over again. They would laugh he would laugh it off too. But how long would that last?

_'__Screw Sasuke-teme and his beauty sleep, I need to get out.' _Naruto slowly got out of bed and (thankfully) didn't wake up the ice pri- I mean his beloved boyfriend. _'It's cold' _He slipped on a pair of jeans that were too loose, a T-shirt, and coat. (courtesy of Sasuke, the ice prick^^) He then ran to the stair rail and slide down while putting a scarf on. He and Sasuke used to do it all the time when his parents weren't around. Before leaving he put on his pair of converse and went out for his daily walk. _'Where should I go...I'm not gonna go to the park...or anywhere NEAR the cafe. The old man's gonna kill me! That just leaves the market place.' _He inwardly groaned. It's not like he hated the market. He just felt uncomfortable there. As usual the market place was bustling with people buying gifts for the holidays. The mood was cheery...until the people spotted Naruto. The cheery mood abruptly stopped..just like a death. Naruto nervously laughed and in his haste to get out he tripped. '_I knew I never should've come here.' _And as the people laughed and jeered at him he ran, hiding the tears that no one but himself could see. When he stopped he ended up in the park. _'Just my luck.'_

Naruto got to the park bench and fell back but missed it resulting in him laying on the grass. _'It would be nice to just lay like this forever.' _A couple with their child were also in the park. Just then white cotton balls of snow started to flutter down. The small child looked around excitedly. That was when he spotted Naruto laying on the ground. Curiosity got the better of him as he waddled over to the body. The couple had just realized that they had lost their child and looked around frantically. ( Great parents aren't they?) Finally the man saw his child...right next to that thing.

"What do you think you are doing to our child you monster?!" He roared and snatched his child away form Naruto. Naruto didn't respond, he simply blinked. He hadn't even looked at the kid!

"You are a disaster waiting to happen! It would have been better if you just died instead of your parents, you are useless anyways. They were the most important people in the village! But no they just HAD to protect you." Sarcasm was dripping from every word the woman said. Naruto had heard those words so many times that he could've tuned them out....But he couldn't.

A punch connected with his cheek. "Don't ignore my wife you monster! And your parents wanted the village to call you a hero in their will. Pft. What hero kills off his own parents?" More punches flew and connected with their target. _'It...That's not true..I didn't kill them off.... this was never supposed to happen.... heh they just needed someone to blame....'_Naruto thought bitterly.

**Please, please forgive me,**

Out of no where a pale hand stopped the man in his assault. Sasuke. "What's going on here sir? From what I saw, this boy did not even glance at your son." His voice was calm and even but his eyes were flickering back and forth dangerously. Red. Black. Crimson. Onyx. _'So the bastard was watching the whole time...'_

**But I won't be home again.**

"Uchiha-sama, you know very well that your parents were also killed by this boy! Why are you protecting...IT." He said in digust. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Just because his parents were never home and always on business trips doesn't mean they are dead. "Leave and never come close to this boy again."

"With pleasure." The man spit in Naruto's face before taking his leave. His child was looking back at Naruto with sad eyes and a guilty look on his face. "Naruto, are you hurt?"

"No shit sherlock, you just saw a guy beating the crap outta me." For someone who just got in a one-sided fight he sure was sarcastic.

Sasuke saw his mistake and quickly covered it up. "No I meant on the inside, your soul."

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o' as he blushed. Sasuke in turn smirked.

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

"Come on. Let's go home."

**-At the house-**

Since Sasuke had to get up to look for Naruto, he had to make up for the time the neat freak lost. He wasn't much talk for the rest of the day and Sasuke knew this was unlike him. The blonde's mind kept going back to the couple. Monster. Nightmare. Waiting to be damned to hell. those words were constantly floating around in his mind. However he promptly brushed it off and went to get lunch ready. Outside, the snow did not look very fluffy anymore.

**"**Hey Nauruto, we should go get your stuff."

"...Okay..." And they left for his old apartment. It was a hellishly awkward drive there, even Sasuke was getting flusterd. But Uchihas don't get flustered so let's just say he was feeling uneasy.

-**At the old apartment-**

Sakura had got rid of any evidence that Naruto had even live there, or even lived at all. She was losing it. In truth she didn't know what to think. Did she really feel bad that she cheated on him? Or was it just a coy? One thing she knew though, was that she was majorly hadn't been able to stay still since the dramatic break up and the call she got from Sai. Just like Naruto, she glanced out side. Snow. More like more cold, endless burdens put on more peoples lives. A salty tear rolled down her cheek. "Naruto..."

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?"**

Just then a knock broke the heavy silence and Sakura regained her composure. _'Must be Naruto.' _With that thought, she opened the door with a sneer on her face, but instead came face to face with Sasuke. '_Shit.'_

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-k-"

"Please, don't waste your breath."

Sakura opened her mouth just to close it again and peered around Saskue to see if Naruto was there. And there he was.. Staring at the ground and biting his lower lip as if trying to hold back something. A sob? A tear? No one knew. No one would know what Naruto was going to do.

"If you came for your useless shit then it's long gone."

Naruto tensed up. Sasuke's eyes flashed a dangerous red. As for Sakura, she was trying to stand her ground.

"Naruto let's leave."

Naruto in response dashed out with out Sasuke and into the snow. He panted when he got out, and looked up at the sky. Sasuke was right behind him before he even registered and felt strong, protecting arms around him. They had stood like that, uncaring of the cold daggers falling from the sky. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Sasuke, avoiding any eye contact. "Sasuke I...I'm sorry..y-you...you deserve better...I don't want to hold you down...Sakura...she isn't a bad person. She's just like the rest of us...Confused. But I'm not..I know what life I'm not supposed to have...A life never intended to have happened...I-I was a mistake." Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, unable to stifle the tears that were watering in he now dull blue eyes.

"Naruto don't ever EVER say that! No matter what happens all that matters to me is you!" Naruto's face became stoic and he looked up.

"If I were to never have truly met you would you miss me?"

**You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?**

Sasuke was silent and all of a sudden he started to doubt whether or not he truly loved Naruto. Would he? Naruto continued. "And if I was never borned maybe...maybe many peoples lives would be so much better!" Naruto was shouting now. "It's because of me....it's cause of me my parents died...No one would miss me..Sakura dated me out of pity....and I wasted so much of my time....its useless now..."

**Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

". You. Are. Not. A. Mistake. Got that?" Sasuke was desperate, he doesn't know how to comfort anyone! Hell he couldn't even comfort a kid who just dropped his ice cream without making him cry a second time.

"Sasuke..just...go home without me..I'll call later for you to pick me up 'kay? I just want to straighten something out to Sakura."

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, then nodded. '_Anything to make the Dobe happy...but i think he's digging his own grave...'_Naruto gave him a forced small smile and turned back but was stopped by Sasuke again just to be turned around and pulled into a desperate kiss. It wasn't like the ones before, no. There was more emotion, some none of them even knew. It was not passionate, tongues were not dancing, they were clashing and this made Naruto's heart break even more. He was gonna miss Sasuke very much. Finally both broke free of the kiss and the Uchiha prick and Naruto went their ways as if nothing had happened. Naruto jogged up the stairs and finally came to Sakura's door yet a second time with and even heavier heart. Instead of knocking he just went in to find Sakura passed out in the middle of the floor. Despite the past, he rushed to her side. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" He put his ear near her heart, the beat was faint and the only thing he thought to do was CPR. He took a deep breath and started. "Don't die...Please don't die..." Her eyes started to flutter open. Naruto exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding and helped her up. After she regained her composure her face turned into a scowl.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you without the tension of Sasuke being around."

"Okay..." Sakura said slowly.

Naruto continued. "I want to let you know that what happened was the past and that I forgive you....And..I want to let you ..I just..." He was trying to find the words as Sakura tapped impatiently. "I wanted to give you this...I got it a while ago and this is just something to remember you by just in case your fiance can't afford one for you or something...." He pulled out a small box and gave it to Sakura. "You may have done some shitty things in the past but you still taught me a lot of things about life... and just do me a favor and never forget me..."

Sakura threw it on the floor and yelled, "Why do I your crap?! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

In response to this he smiled. and silently left, like a ghost wandering through the ruins of its home, as if he were never there.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

After Naruto left Sakura picked up the box gingerly and open it, gasping at what she saw. A silver band with diamonds all around it and at the center, a sakura blossom. In the box there was also a note, **You are the center of my world. **She started to cry despite of herself. How long was she able to keep this facade up if he kept coming back?

-Flash back to the message Sai gave-

**Hi pink bitch, you were an easy lay and I appreciated it. Say hi to Naruto-kun for me will you? That is...if he even talks to you for what you did.**

_'Damn bastard! He wanted to ruin peoples lives because he was FUCKING BORED!!'_

"And I fell for it...."

-End flashback-

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone...**

Naruto wandered endlessly in no direction but soon found himslef near the ocean. His empty eyes looking at the stretch of endless sea as he waded in.

**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Deeper and deeper he went, water going up to his knees. His hips. His chest.

**My wounds, cry for the grave  
My soul cries, for deliverance  
Will I be, denied?  
Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide** (1)

"Naruto NO!!!" Was the last thing he heard before falling into darkness.

* * *

GAH! i feel so mean!! i think that would be called a cliffy... Please review! oh yes and did i mention this was un-betad? hehe i guess i forgot so please excuse the errors ^^'

(1) this verse was part of the some Tourniquet by Evanescence (again)

hehe R&R!!


	6. No surprise

**Hiya! So this is another attempt at updating 'cause of the..erm.. "motivation" anonymous-ninja13 gives me which consists of "Update or I'll kill you" something along those lines^^**

**So this is gonna be in Sasuke's view or something like that. Poor Naru!! :( I feel bad.**

**The characters are a bit out of character the more I read it and its seems to be bordering angst. Which i did not intend...But if it happens it happens.**

**I do not own anything i write except for the plot which is sort of typical and like the Asian dramas so I don't really consider the outline mine-and i think i should shut up now...^^'**

**The song is No Surprise by Daughtry. It describes a fight but I'll say it means there's no surprise that Naruto did what he did...**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

"NOO!!"

That was all Naruto heard before it was blank. And all he saw, were his parents. For the first time in a while...he truly felt happy. '_Sorry Sasuke...I love you.'_

(I'm a page break, FEAR ME!)

Sasuke was lazily waiting outside right near the entrance where Naruto couldn't see him. Yes the Uchiha for once was listening to his... "heart" and decided to wait for Naruto. He was snapped out of his daze when he spotted the younger walk out and go in the other direction of his house. Obviously there was something wrong so he decided to follow him. '_I never knew Naruto was this angsty...or suicidal...'_he had trailed the blonde for a while and noticed the Dobe starting to walk faster. Before he knew it, he was at the beach. Slowly, he made his way towards Naruto who kept walking into the ocean as if it wasn't there. '_no...'_Two steps...15....."NO!!!" He raced towards where the disappeared figure was. Taking a deep breathe he plunged into the cold sea annd looked around frantically. Thank God Naruto had hair like a highlighter so it was easier for Sasuke to spot him and picked him up swimming to shore as fast as he can. Right when they reached shore Sasuke called 911 first before performing CPR. Unfortunately it was in vain and all Sasuke could do was wait for the ambulance but no one came. "Fuck them." he growled and started sprinting for the nearest hospital. Naruto was starting to pale which made Sasuke run faster. "Don't die on me now Dobe..Just when I was going to propose to you..."

**I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why...  
**

The Uchiha got the the hospital huffing and puffing and yelled. "Emergency!! We've got an Emergency!!"

One of the nurses looked up, alarmed to see the kitsune vessel in the hospital. "Sir you are causing a racket. Now why would we want to treat him?" The poor lady was new in town, so it seems, and she had never known what the Uchihas looked like so she was in trouble now.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," his voice was dangerously low and the nurse paled.

"O-oh I-I'm s-sorry sir. please t-this w-way. Doctor an emergency case!"

Hurriedly a blonde lady with hazel eyes rushed out to see what was going on. She instantly spotted Naruto in Sasuke's arms and rushed there. "What the hell happened to my god child?!"

Sasuke and the nurse's eyes widened. Naruto didn't have much of a trace of family last time Sasuke had heard so this was new.

"Take him to room 13 Shizune."

"H-Hai Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she led Sasuke to the room.

"I'm sorry about my behavior before..."

"..."

"..."

And so the nurse walk out of the room in shame as Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed and notice he was still breathing...barely. Before the was able to dwell on the fact any longer he was pushed out of the room and he saw Tsunade check his love. But right after that he was pushed to the waiting room by the other nurses who were checking him out at the same time. Sasuke glared at them and they began to shrink away and left him alone. Sasuke was pacing back and forth..he needed to tell Naruto now!...But Naruto would not be there and Sasuke really need to see his reaction. A couple hours later he was pounding his head against the wall and half asleep. A grey haired man cleared his throat and Sasuke looked up to glare at the person who interrupted his banging. The old man just smiled..or that's what Sasuke thought, it was hard to tell since he was wearing a mask. Then he gestured for Sasuke to follow him and they were walking to Naruto's room.

"How is he?"

"He's in stable condition...."

"But....?"

Tsunade sighed and with a heavy heart said, "He won't be waking up in a while. He's not in a coma but I think he's in a conflict with the Kyuubi." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Judging by your reaction you know the strength of the fox. Yes he is powerful and if he wins in his fight he will take over Naruto's body since the real one is weak. If Naruto gives in then another war will break out and I'm not really going to say Naruto is going to live if it does happen."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see him crying. Now that he realized it, Naruto had been crying the whole time after he blacked out. Was it from the battle? Regret? Sasuke looked at Tsunade with an emotion not even she could identify. "I will stay and take care of him."

"No. You need rest."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Naruto would not want you to hurt youself because of him. Now if you really respect and love him then go home."

Sasuke glared at the head doctor but she did not waver one bit. He soon gave in and went home.

**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise  
**

Before going home he went to the spot where he had found Naruto and punched the ground. He could have stopped Naruto. If only he had not followed and reacted sooner. If only...

"Why did it have to be you Dobe?...Why'd it have to be you to make me feel so weak and vulnerable?!" Sasuke was yelling at the sky. Knowing that Naruto would hear him...He had always known how Sasuke felt. Even when he was sleeping, which was kind of creepy, but Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. "I couldn't even save you...." Feeling that all the ranting was useless he went home to take a shower. The water was not warm and caressing but it was cold and felt like stones on his back. He went to his shared bedroom and looked around. The room looked very dull, like how Sasuke was now. He went over to the bed and simply looked at it. Naruto appeared, smiling with his arms out stretched. Sasuke opened his arms and leaned in to find it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was late and school started tomorrow. Might as well do something useful and go to sleep...And suck it up.

**It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why**

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" , asked Kiba. He was Naruto's best friend, aside from Sasuke. He also hated the Uchiha's guts so he wouldn't even stop and think twice to beat Sasuke up if he did anything to Naruto.

Sasuke glared at the dog boy and went of his way.

"What the hell? What happened to Naruto? Answer me!" Kiba had Sasuke by the collar oh his shirt.

"K-Kiba-kun. Please c-calm d-down. L-let him explain." Hinata said gently, though everyone knew how scary she was when someone got her pissed. Kiba loosened his grip on Sasuke but still held him by the collar. Hinata gave him a look and he stiffly took his hand off of Sasuke.

"Naruto.....tried to commit suicide." Sasuke said in monotone voice. "Doctor isn't really sure when he'll wake up...."

"Wait so he's in a coma?"

"Yeah you could say that."

Kiba was speechless. His friend NARUTO tried to commit frickin' SUICIDE. Was this really his friend's doing? Hinata fell to her knees.

"N-naruto....", she said. Right at that moment Sakura walked by and Hinata slammed her to the wall. She never liked the bitch but she had tolerated her because Naruto seemed happy with her. "Do you see what you did you bitch??!!" Sakura was clueless.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto committed suicide because of you!" Sakura's eyes widened. She was just as surprised as everyone else who turned their heads to the source of the yelling. The buzzing hall was then silent. Sasuke 'Hn.' It was not a surprise that everyone froze. His brother had explained a bit of psychology to him. Every person who was staring wide-eyed were people who had done something to Naruto. Sasuke gave everyone a bitter smile and left for class with nothing else on his mind, but Naruto.

**It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God know we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE**

After school Sasuke went straight to the hospital to see how Naruto was doing. To his surprise, Naruto was awake. But something was off about him. His crystal blue eyes had become a blood red and his teeth were somewhat sharper and longer.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm afraid...."Naruto" isn't with us anymore."

"Sasuke-sama, please leave right now." Said an urgent Tsunade.

"Why-" ,He was cut off by kyuubi lunging at him, but Tsunade had blocked the blow.

"Leave NOW!" And Sasuke stumbled out of the room, to bump into Kakashi.

"What the hell?"

"Sasuke, we have some important issues to discuss." As he led Sasuke down the hall into his office.

"What's up with Naruto? He said that it wasn't him."

"That wasn't Naruto...That was Kyuubi. I'm sure Tsunade told you about the erm...inner struggle Naruto is having?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was Naruto when he's losing. Kyuubi comes out and Naruto is no more."

Sasuke gave him a blank look. Kakashi in turn got even more frustrated.

"Do I have to draw a fucking chart for you Uchiha?"

"I already goddamn got it Kakashi.", growled Sasuke. "Now how the hell do we stop him?"

"We don't."

"So you're just saying we just sit back and watch?!"

Kakashi sighed. "There's nothing else we can do. Kyuubi feeds on negative emotions so calm down or else Naruto will never come back."

With that Sasuke shut his mouth and walked home without a single glance back.

~A few days later...~

Sasuke hadn't even went near the hospital for a while but today seemed like a different day as a fortune cookie had told him and maybe something good might happen. Of course by this time many people had thought that the Uchiha had lost his sanity. And maybe he did. But there was a feeling he had and he had never trusted it before. So why was it a good time to trust it now? Because it was the last thing he had. Sasuke made his was to the desk and before he even opened his mouth a loud crash came from down the hall and everyone went screaming. Glowing in red, right down the hall was Naruto. Or kyuubi as Sasuke had assumed.

The menacing figure turned to Sasuke. "We have some unfinished business to take care of Uchiha." As they both took a fighting stance.

"You don't want to do this Naruto. I know you're in there somewhere..."

"Naruto doesn't exist anymore."

**Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as no surprise**

"Yes you are Naruto. Don't let kyuubi control you like that!"

Kyuubi snarled. "Don't expect anything from the kit pretty boy."

Suddenly it clicked for Sasuke. "Monster! You will never amount to nothing!" Sasuke prayed that worked some how.

**If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why  
**

Kyuubi's eyes started tearing up. _'Found him.' _Sasuke thought. "I love you." _'And the last thing I want is a fight so stalling would have to do.' _The Demon's eyes flickered from red to blue. And the body had collapsed. Guards rushed in; weapons pointed at Naruto. "Don't kill him!" The guards looked up with puzzled expressions. The Uchiha glared at them, promising a very miserable future if any of them touched the kitsune vessel. So after that, the gurads left the two alone.

Sasuke brushed stray hair out of Naruto's face. "Naruto...."

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Blue. Sasuke was relieved, though he would never show it. "Sa-suke...?" Said boy pulled Naruto close.

"I'm so glad you're all right."

"Wha-...What happened?"

Sasuke grimaced. He shouldn't tell Naruto. "Nothing happened."

**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought I already said yes."

"Yeah...but you never fully admitted it."

Naruto blushed. "Oh...then yes." And he smiled his bright smile and they just sat there in peace and quiet. Happy in each other's arms.

**The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
Both wrong and right, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**

* * *

Okie doke. I just want to say thank you for the reviews and despite what my soon to be Beta told me....Im gonna continue the story...I'm not really sure if that is a good idea though..if not I shall make a sequel..but if no one reviews there won't be one because I'm losing inspiration to write. :( And to anyone who would like to write some thing similar to this please just take the plot but let me know please^^ i bet it'll be better at someone elses' version^^ to me this was kinda choppy and I'm just rambling like i always do so if you don't like it review! And if you did like it please review^^.

Bye~


	7. The Duck Song

**GAH. There's so much homework now...or I'm just procrastinating... ^^' I had some trouble looking for a cracky song that has a goofy tune and lyrics^^ **

**After a LONG LONG LOOOONNNG time of looking I've decided on The Duck Song by Bryant Oden x]**

**As you can see if you listen to the song the duck is being an asshole :)**

**I would also like to thank all of you people for taking time to review and all the alerts and everything. It makes my day by a lot.^^**

**The song and Naruto does not belong to me....yet.**

**As of now I'm working on a couple stories at one time so stories ARE going to take a while but it will be updated faster if there are more reviews for a certain story...Not that anyone's reading mine but for those of you who are I'm just telling you all this because it takes a long time with school and everything. I bet we all can relate.^^**

**Just another thing to add before getting started I'm keeping the rating as T as in 13 and older as according to the guide. And I believe that when we are 13 we all should know how to curse ^^ This was debate I had with myself....hehe.**

**Excessive use of the many curse words in the English dictionary....especially the F word....You've been warned!!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the entire Kyuubi incident and now Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping all warm and snug in their bed. It was quite close to afternoon and the change to spring was starting. Naruto cracked an eye open to the sun shining in his eyes. He turned over and came face to face with a staring Uchiha. Naruto blinked. Before he was able to react, Itachi's head popped in the room. Sasuke growled.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?"

"What? I can't tell me dear little brother that mom and dad are coming home for a visit today? They called a couple days ago but I forgot to tell you."

Three.

Two.

One.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??!!" And Sasuke threw a knife at Itachi. Unfortunately it met the door instead of its desired target. Naruto paled. _'Where the hell did he get a knife??!!'_

Itachi popped back in. "Oh yeah and Sasuke? They are arriving by dinner."

"Fucking bastard." The young Uchiha sighed. "Naruto we gotta get this place looking like it was just built and other stuff so let's get ready." They both glanced at the clock... It was going to be a long day.

**A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand  
Hey. Got any grapes?**

They both rushed out of bed and fell face first on to the floor with Naruto on top of Sasuke. Naruto tried to get off but then hit his head on the nightstand.

"Fuck."

"Yes Naruto that's what I-"

KA-BOOM.

"Goddammit Deidara do you HAVE to make my kitchen explode everytime you come here?", was heard from downstairs. Blink. Blink. The couple sprinted downstairs before anymore damage was done. They soon came face to face with a charcoal black kitchen that was originally a bright baby blue. Sasuke twitched and Naruto paled even more.

"Hello Sasuke, un. How are you?...un." The man said as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Deidara...."

"Hmmm?"

"What the fucking hell are you doing here??!! And why the fuck did you blow up the fucking kitchen you mother-"

"WAHHHH!! Sasori-danna! Sasu-chan in being mean to me!!"

'_Sasori's here too? Well fuck I'm screwed.'_

"Nice to see you again Sasuke." Twitch.

"All of you get the hell out before someone gets killed." Sasuke's voice was scarily even and everyone cringed. And this was only 15 minutes into the day...

**The man said no we just sell lemonade. **

**It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. **

**Can I sell you glass? The duck said "I'll pass".  
Then he waddled away. Till the very next day.**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the newly painted kitchen. They painted it a light yellow and the whole place looked brand new. Deidara had offered to help but Sasuke had offered to give him a slow death if he did. And so the older three went and got food. Naruto was playing with the hen of his shirt, a bit uneasy about what to do when Sasuke's parents come. This wasn't his first time seeing them. But it's been a while and last time, he was not Sasuke's boyfriend. Mikoto had always treated him as her own son, but Fugaku was a different story. Naruto rarley ever saw him but he was one of those people who tolerated the kitsune vessel but did not want to associate with "it" as he was referred to. Sasuke noticed Naruto's fidgeting and sighed.

"Naruto, are you worried about telling my parents about us?"

"....No..."

"....."

"Fine! Yes I am!"

"I didn't even ask. And besides what they don't knwo won't hurt them."

"But we should tell them...sooner or later. Better now then later and you know it."

"Fine. But do you really want to?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips and ruffled his hair with a soft smile. "You're so cute when you look so determined." Naruto blushed.

"Teme we've got other things to do before your parents get here." He glanced at the clock. "Speaking of which when ARE they getting here?"

"Naru-chan!!! We're home!!~" Chorused Itachi. Everything he did was just to piss Sasuke off and it was working.

"Itachi when are mom and dad arriving?"

"I don't know but it's only.....3 o'clock, you should still have about two hours left."

**A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand  
Hey. Got any grapes?**

'_That BASTARD.'_

"Well," Deidara interrupted as he headed to the kitchen, "we've got to get din-din ready, un." Sasuke's aura grew dark as he grab Deidara by the ear. "Owwww!! Respect your elders brat! Un."

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to let you near my kitchen that you blew up for the 15th time this month!"

"I didn't blow up your kitchen 15 times!" Deidara counted out on his fingers. "......Oh..wait never mind."

This earned a sigh from Sasuke. "Naruto and I cleaned it and re-painted it already so don't put the hard work to waste."

"Chibi-chan painted?"

"Yes he did." Then in a lower voice Sasuke said, "You don't want to see him pissed off, so if you value your life then don't. Come. NEAR. The kitchen."

Poor Deidara gulped. "H-hai." Sasuke smiled. "Good.", and he made his way back to the kitchen to see Naruto in a panda patterned apron. (A/N: I like pandas. So don't be surprised if there's more.) Wrapping his arms around his love he said, "Well what do we have here?", he whispered into the kit's ear. Naruto blushed, unsure if it was from embaressment or anger.

"Get the hell off of me teme or else you are cooking."

"....."

Naruto faltered. "You...you DO know how to cook right?" Blank stares. "Do any of you know how to cook?" More blank stares. Naruto hit his head on the wall and muttered something along the lines of "Rich stuck up dumbass pricks..." and set his cute little butt to work begrudgingly.

**The man said no, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade okay? **  
**Why not give it a try? The duck said Goodbye.**  
**Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away**  
**Till the very next day.**

"Phew! Finally done!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his work with great pride. Out in front of him was an array of food that even the pickiest eaters would love.

"Oh look Sasuke, you're girlfriend could cook." said Sasori.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Fumed Naruto.

"Whoops. I thought you were. I'm sorry."

_'Sure as hell didn't mean it bastard.'_

"Sasori? Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?" They said in unison.

"Shut the fuck up."

".....Well that's not very nice."

"Not very nice at all." Naruto agreed.

Right then Itachi walked in and looked around amused.

"What the hell is so funny Itachi?" Asked Sasuke. "And when are mom and dad getting here? It's past the time that you told...us..." Then Sasuke realized it. "Well fuck you bastard!"

The others didn't quite get it yet. "What Sasuke?"

Itachi said, " Well, mom and dad just called this morning and said that they were stuck in traffic and won't be here until _tomorrow_ morning."

"Well then," Sasuke said it a bit too calmly. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT TO US I dunno THIS MORNING?!"

"I enjoy seeing you work like your life depended on it." replied Itachi nonchalantly.

Sasuke muttered angrily, something along the lines of "no-good-piece-of-crap-for-a-brother-....no wait a piece of crap would be better than...THAT."

And so everyone groaned and ate ramen because Naruto wouldn't let them eat the food he prepared until tomorrow so he wouldn't have to cook again. The pressure is yet to come...

* * *

Story Moral: Everyone is a lazy-ass.

Author moral: Spell check is evil.

**So yeah I cut the song short (very very very short)because I couldn't take listening to it anymore O.O you could find it on youtube and then you shall know why it made my head hurt after awhile...**

**So my basement was flooded and the desktop is down there so it will be awhile for my updates to come. Please review!! Humor isn't my forte so please excuse it. ^^**


End file.
